finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leila
Leila is one of Firion's allies in Final Fantasy II. She is first encountered as a pirate captain, hired by Firion to transport the heroes across the seas to the ruined kingdom of Deist. Profile Appearance Leila has fair skin and bluish purple unevenly cut hair covered by a pink, blue, and purple bandana. She wears a purple bikini top with pink and purple sleeves and blue hot pants with a white half skirt on the back of her belt. Leila is seen wielding a curved dagger and she has two scabbards on each side of her belt. She has gold spiked pauldrons on her shoulders and wears pink and purple slippers. Her NES battle sprite is a modification of the Monk sprite from the original Final Fantasy with a darker blue headband and clothing and shoulder pads. Leila's NES portrait has red hair while her field sprite has blonde hair and wears purple clothing. Her field and battle sprites would match Yoshitaka Amano's artwork from the PS/GBA versions onward. Personality Story When the ship is out to sea, Leila betrays Firion and his friends and has her crew attack Firion. Once the pirates are defeated, the party spares Leila's life. She joins the party and gives the heroes access to her pirate ship. She accompanies them to Deist as they work to save the last Wyvern egg and then back to Fynn. When it is revealed Princess Hilda has been replaced with a Lamia Queen, Leila offers to lead the Wild Rose Rebellion as Gordon joins the party for the rescue mission. Once Hilda is recovered, she participates in the Liberation of Fynn on the front lines with Firion's party. Leila goes on to help the group approach the Tower of Mysidia, but when they are attacked by the Leviathan she is separated from her ship and the party. How she survived and returned to Fynn Castle is never explained (though how close she was to the bay that leads to Fynn by the river, she could've landed in the rivers close to Gatrea and walked to Fynn, and decided to stay with Hilda until she could find Firion, Maria and Guy.), but she remains there offering quips and information if the party visits her. After the adventure is over, she offers Firion a place among her pirates which does not sit well with Maria. Gameplay Leila has high Agility and mediocre Strength, Intelligence and Stamina, allowing her to be trained as either a fighter, thief or mage. She joins the party with Thunder IV, useful against the aquatic enemies encountered while sailing, and her initial equipment are a Dagger and a Longsword, and for armor a Gold Hairpin and a Silver Cuirass. While her high Agility means she will often move first, and her starting weapon proficiencies are high, she has low Stamina so her HP will grow slowly. Leila's ultimate weapon in the Arcane Labyrinth is the Dancing Dagger. Initial Abilities ;Stats ;Spells ;Proficiencies Optimal Key Terms for Arcane Labyrinth Other Appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Leila appears as a Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ability Cards= |-|Legend Cards= ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' Etymology es:Leila it:Leila pt-br:Leila Category:Final Fantasy II Player Characters Category:Guest Characters